


Run Me Like a River

by Destinyawakened, SeaOfEmpathy, You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Dubious Ethics, Falling In Love, Fucking, Hannigram - Freeform, Heats, M/M, Mating, Omega!will, Passionate Sex, Rimming, a walk through all season of hannibal but slightly changed up to work with Alpha/Omega, ruts, sick!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfEmpathy/pseuds/SeaOfEmpathy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Omegan Will meets an Alpha Hannibal and though their story is rough on the start, Will can't seem to find anyone else worthy enough to help him through his heated mind and body during dire times in his life. A walk through bits and pieces of all three seasons and their relationship as Alpha/Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to Mind Mirrors, check the series above to have a look! Or wait and be surprised!

Unlike most Omegas, Will Graham wasn’t the type to turn over and kreen his docile neck at any Alpha that walked by. He was raised by a man who told him time and time again that he was more than just his sex, he was a human being with human emotions, and rights. Will could play with the big boys, the Alphas, he had control of himself, of his scent, taking various medication where he needed, but he mostly relied on himself to keep others at bay. To most, this made him seem very, very unstable. All the better, it kept even the most wanting Alphas off his back.

Walking into a room with two Alphas, Jack Crawford’s office no less, Will felt abundantly overwhelmed by their scents, and raised his hackles all at once. He sneered at the man in the chair nearest him, letting the conversation ebb and flow, the banter quick and lively. Will, however, had had enough of presumptions and being toyed around with, seeing the threat in the meeting as Doctor Lecter analyzed right there on the spot.

No one had understood Will Graham. Not ever.

Will walked out-- no, he stormed out-- a trail of bitter sweetness wafting behind him. Sometimes the need to be seen as something was not as great as being seen at all. Having an Alpha look right through him was devastating. Will could no longer hide in his forts, or push that person away.

***

Everything after that point happened so quickly, Will hardly had a chance to breathe, it felt like. From Lecter showing up at his door with breakfast, to going out to find the Shrike, and what ended up in a devastating blood bath. Will killed Hobbs, and he and Lecter saved the daughter he tried to slaughter. Will sat now, not at class where he should be teaching, but in a bed next to Abigail Hobbs, with Hannibal Lecter on the other side, holding her hand.

It was strange to see something too paternal in the Doctor, when all Will saw was danger, the red flags that everyone tried to tell him were false. Maybe they were, after all, he saved the girl’s life, and was even there with her now. Will slumped in his chair, teeth skimming over his top lip, watching the scene, committing it to memory, his Omegan maternal needs and wants starting to slip through his bloodstream, wanting to reach out and coddle the child.

Still, he resisted, for now.

 

***

The doctor Alpha was growing on Will. Days turned into weeks, that turned into months of seeing each other at least once a week, often more than that, and their conversation went from professional to friendly, becoming fast friends who merely met up to talk, should Will need it. To Lecter’s credit, he didn’t once try to push himself on the Omega, he simply kept his ground, and his personal space, to himself.

***

_ Will Graham  _ was the name that had come across his phone in an innocent text message from an old college friend, Jack Crawford. A simple favor was all that was being asked: The head of the Behavioral Science Unit of the FBI was asking him to keep a watch on a very particular young man, and more than that, provide professional analysis. Of course, Jack had made it sound like a simple favor, but asking an unmated Alpha to monitor and watch an unmated omega was not entirely such a simple matter. And as he would soon discover, there was nothing at all simple about Will Graham. 

It had become increasingly difficult to remain objective; from the very first moment he’d laid eyes on the curly-headed young man, he’d fallen under his spell. Will’s scent immediately invaded his senses and pervaded his waking dreams, his sleep, his every thought. Will was not a typical omega, not the usual fainting, keening submissive. He was antisocial, sarcastic, difficult, strong-willed, but also keenly perceptive, sensitive, with the most fascinating mind the Doctor had encountered in his years in psychiatry. There was more to it, though, certainly more than a mere professional curiosity, and therein lay his demise.

Hannibal was, however, skilled at control. He had perfected concealing himself in perfectly poised elegance and eloquence, a carefully crafted person suit in place at all times. He had been tasked with making sure Will Graham didn’t get pushed too far over the edge by dear uncle Jack. Jack  _ needed _ this brilliant omega to capture and find his most dangerous demons and devils for him. Who better to hunt than one who could look in the mirror and see them reflected in his own eyes, the eyes of a fallen angel. Well, Hannibal thought to himself with some amusement, even the devil disguises himself as an angel of light.  

***

Lecter checked his appointment book and watch, noting Will was a few minutes late. He sighed and furrowed his brow in agitation, and stood up to pace the floor, looking out the window until finally he heard the familiar, slightly erratic knocking on his door. He swiftly walked across the room to answer, swinging it open and smiling. 

“Hello, Will.”

“Doctor Lecter,” Will said, eyes slightly off as he entered the room, looking around, as though lost on how he had gotten there at all. “I’m… late?”

Hannibal shook his head and smiled at Will, friendly and warm, holding his hand out to direct him further into his office. “No need to apologize. I’m just glad you made it. Is everything...alright?” Normally, he would resist the urge to inhale so deeply, however he allowed himself the indulgence as Will passed him.  

“Yeah, lost track of time a bit,” Will admitted, walking into Hannibal’s office. He shucked off his coat, as he always did, and let it sit over the chaise, but did not take a seat, pacing the room instead.

Ignoring the discarded garment on the chair, Hannibal tracked the path Will began wearing in the carpet before him. Troubled, distracted, anxious, over tired, stressed. An over-burdened mind with too many tabs open at once. Hannibal absently wondered if his own scent would calm the young man or make his anxiety worse; before he had time to reconsider, he shed his sport coat and folded it neatly on the back of his desk chair. Nothing too overbearing, but rolling up his sleeves, he approached Will, taking a deep, calming breath.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here now. Is something in particular on your mind today, Will?”

Will paused when Hannibal got closer, watching him with a shift of his jaw, eyes on his forearms. Wafts of the Alpha’s scent and cologne filled him all at once and Will forgot everything in his head suddenly. “What?”

The doctor noted the dilation of his eyes, the quickening of his breath, focusing on the sudden flush of his cheeks. He was, of course, skilled himself at concealing his own responses, yet this young man continually challenged his resolve. He was realizing slowly that with their every meeting, he was gradually dismantling his control; but now, it was a matter of Hannibal acknowledging the fact or not.

He moved closer to Will with a placid smile, placing a hand on his shoulder - an innocent enough gesture. “Something specific on your mind, distracting you today, Will?”

“Uhm…” Will pressed his lips into a thin line as he grasped to keep control of his natural instincts, eyes focusing on Hannibal’s face. “It’s more of what’s missing than what’s distracting.”

Hannibal let his hand slide further down the young’s man arm before relinquishing the contact, noting the feel of lean muscle even through the rough cotton he wore. “Jack has you depleting your own personal resources chasing down his killers. It's natural for it to drain you and leave you feeling empty. Do you know what it is exactly you're missing, Will?”

“Sleep. Time.” Will let go of a breath he’d been holding when Hannibal’s contact ceased, watching him carefully with bright blue eyes. “I’m losing both of those things, and yet I have to be sleeping if I’m losing the latter.”

The doctor circled the desk, seeking more of the omega’s scent again. It was uncommon for him to be so greedy with his senses, but he couldn't avoid it; it rolled off Will in waves. There was something more too, something slightly sweet that he couldn't quite identify. “You've mentioned sleepwalking and nightmares. But time? What do you mean, losing time?”

“Just now. I was somewhere else, at the beach at a crime scene, and I… woke up here,” Will explained, back to his pacing now that Hannibal was far enough away that his senses could breathe a little lighter.

Hannibal noted the distance the Omega put between them and respected it. He shifted his weight and walked back towards his desk, taking a seat. “Have you told Jack about this symptom? Is it the first time you’ve noticed?”

“No, not the first time. I don’t tell Jack anything he doesn’t need to know,” Will said, hands in his pockets, which made his pants stretch over his ass.

The doctor licked his lips, unable to avoid staring as Will turned away from him and pulled his trousers tightly across his backside. Whether the movement was unconscious or not, it certainly affected Hannibal, though he, of course, kept his demeanor professional. “Keep your cards close to your chest. He does express to me his concern for you, though I am not convinced it’s as much for your sake as it is for his own.” Hannibal leaned back in the chair to cross his legs, hoping to quell the stirring he felt from being in Will’s presence. “On what other occasions has this happened?”

“The other night, woke up on my roof. I guess that’s more sleep walking, but last I remembered I was looking at my clock, and then I was on my roof and it was morning,” Will said, shaking his head, gesturing with one hand, as he turned around to look at Hannibal. “Jack only cares to the point of making himself sleep better at night.”

Hannibal met Will’s gaze, knowing he might not be able to keep the eye contact for very long, but seeking it out just the same. He detected a ring of red encircling his irises; could be from lack of sleep, or perhaps something else. Feeling he’d calmed himself sufficiently, he rose and approached Will again. “Sleep disturbances, loss of time, waking in unusual places with no memory of how you got there...may I feel your forehead, Will? Any headaches? Vision problems?”

“I’ve had headaches for months,” Will said quietly, as Hannibal got closer. “My vision is… fine, I guess?”

The doctor placed the flat palm of his hand over Will’s forehead, pushing soft curls out of the way. His skin was dewy, warm, the air around him humid, that scent of sweetness thicker and stronger right next to him. Inhabiting the space so close, the doctor felt himself become nearly intoxicated by it; the aroma went to his head and flooded him. He managed to steady himself with a sharp exhale, still touching the younger man’s face, and brought his hand down to his cheek. “You...you do feel feverish, Will. You may be ill…” he began.

“Ill?” Will asked, gazing up at Hannibal, teetering a bit as he pressed his lips into a thin line once again. “Mentally or physically? Could be both,” he snarked, trying to cut the tension between them with it.

Hannibal’s honey eyes settled on the unintentional curve of Will’s mouth. “You have a fever. I can smell the infection, Will. I’ll accompany you to a doctor tomorrow, a good friend of mine who will certainly have an opening on short notice for me,” he assured him, and tried to guide the strong-willed young man to sit. “Please allow me to get you a drink of water; as much as you’re sweating, dehydration is a concern.”

“You think I’m really sick?” Will asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs, sweating more than he thought he had been.

Hannibal filled a small glass tumbler with water from a crystal carafe and handed it to him. He leaned against the edge of his desk, watching Will closely. “May I ask you a personal question, Will?”

“Yes, you may,” Will said, taking the water to drink, parched. He was surprised Hannibal asked at all, usually he was quite forward.

“Are you on suppressants? I’m wondering of the possibility of these symptoms indicating you are going into heat. Do you know when your last heat was?” He knew Will didn’t like being psychoanalyzed, and even less than that did he appreciate being defined or described by his sex, thus he was wary of even broaching the topic at all, yet he felt it beneficial to ask. It was a legitimate medical concern, after all, and he was a doctor, Hannibal reasoned with himself.

“It's the only way I'm around you at all, Doctor. It's been years since I had a real heat,” Will said, truthfully. “It could be that, but I've never er had one cause me to lose time or sleepwalk.”

“It could be a combination of issues. Suppressants  _ do _ lose their effectiveness sometimes, and while you’re taking them now, I  _ am _ detecting an increase in your... _ pheromones _ . It may be nothing, but blood work will show more conclusively.” Hannibal cleared his throat and straightened his tie, smoothing the silk fabric and doing his best to appear unaffected.

“It.. would be my luck to have everything hit at once,” Will murmured, sighing. He rubbed his free hand down his face. “I should probably go.”

Hannibal furrowed his brow and took the glass from Will to refill it. “If you feel you must, but you need not leave on my account. Why don’t you rest on the sofa, and I’ll get you some more water? You’re my last patient today, so no need to rush,” he said calmly, adding a few ice cubes to the glass and strolling back to the young empath. Condensation dripped down the sides of the glass as he handed it to him, allowing his fingers to brush across Will’s.

Will took it, unmoving yet. “I don’t want to make things more uncomfortable for you, Doctor.”

“That’s very considerate of you, Will, but I am a professional. My comfort is not your concern.”

“Are we not friends?” Will asked, brows furrowed, curiously, up at Hannibal, as he slouched in the chair.

Hannibal blinked at that, pursing his lips together slightly before answering. “I’m never quite sure what role of would prefer for me, doctor, friend, colleague. I am happy to simply be in your orbit, and willing to allow my title fluidity. What do you need from me in this moment?” Holding back, always, always holding back.

What Will’s body wanted him to say was different from what Will’s mind was wracking away at. “I just need you… to… help. Be my paddle.”

The request, as simple as it was, was still an opening, and for now, it was enough to Hannibal. He offered a gentle, comforting smile to the younger man. “I will guide and help you, Will. You can trust me. Tomorrow we can get some answers, the rest, we will talk through and figure out together.”

Will nodded; “I should really not be here if I am going into heat,” he insisted, but maybe he wasn’t, there was no real saying yet. Everything was a muddled mess in his mind.

Hannibal furrowed his brow, but dropped his voice lower to a deep, soothing register. “I would like you to be comfortable with me, and know I’d never to do anything to harm you, nor would I do anything to you against your will.” He sighed and then moved back towards his desk. flipping through some pages in his diary. “I believe it might benefit you to increase our sessions to twice a week. You ought to come by more often if needed, but getting regular scheduled visits in would be positive for you, I think.” In truth, the doctor would bump any of his patients in a heartbeat for Will.

“More often?” Will sipped the water in his hands, leaned over with his elbows resting against uptop his knees. “I can try…”

Hannibal arched a pale brow, jotting down times and dates on the back of a business card and handing it to the young man. “Well, that’s all I ask. Here’s the added appointments. The last slot of the day seems to work well so we are not rushed.” The doctor strolled to the waiting room door, opened it, looked around and then closed and locked it.

“Have you plans for dinner, Will?”

Will took the card and put it into his wallet’s fold. “No, no plans. Was going to go home and make some fish, probably. Or Soup.”

The doctor gave him a long glance. “You’re more than welcome to join me for dinner. I’d enjoy the company.” In truth, Hannibal loved throwing his dinner parties, loved having friends over, but of course these soirees always lacked intimacy and connection, something he actually went to great pains to avoid with most people. Will Graham was not most people though, and for the first time in a great while, he was fascinated and tempted by the possibility of friendship.

“If you’re that worried about me and need me to stay close, Doctor, you could just say so,” Will said, with some mirth to his tone, though lined with his usual sarcasm. “What’s for dinner?”

Hannibal arched a brow at Will’s jocularity - undoubtedly a defense mechanism to divert attention - and chose not to respond to it. As perceptive as Will was, the doctor assumed the young man must have some idea of his interest in him; but clearly, he was simply not yet prepared to acknowledge it.  “Well, I was preparing a Blanquette de veau - creamy veal stew - I usually make too much and wind up giving it away or storing it.”

“Veal?” Will made a pleased humming noise and nodded. He had an idea, but it sat in the back of his mind where most things did that he wasn’t sure what to do with. “Sounds wonderful.”

“Good. Shall we, then?” Hannibal donned his overcoat and picked up Will’s discarded jacket, offering to help him into it, if only for the excuse to have a bit more physical contact.

Will set the glass on Hannibal’s desk and then allowed the doctor to help him into his jacket, and swallowed when he got a good whiff of Hannibal, his scent much stronger than he ever noticed before. “Thanks.” They walked out and to Hannibal’s car, Will leaving his behind, he’d get it later.

The car ride to Hannibal’s home was fairly quiet, the doctor knowing the young man was not one for small talk, and the tension in the enclosed space was already heavy from the increased scent in the air wafting off Will. The doctor thought it best to leave him with his thoughts, but after a while he decided to break the silence. “Do you remember any details of the dreams you’ve been having, Will?”

“They’re dark, usually have the people from cases in them, dead or dying, or anything like that,” Will explained, watching as big drops of rain fell against the windshield.

Hannibal continued driving but watched Will from his periphery. “Have you asked Jack to let you discontinue working for awhile? If it turns out you really are ill, it might be advisable to take a break,” he suggested casually.

“Do you honestly believe he’d let me?” Will asked, blinking over at Hannibal, brows furrowed slightly. “I’ve tried to walk away and he… well he doesn’t take no for an answer.”

“I could make the recommendation to him, though he may very well disregard my input as well,” Hannibal said, shaking his head. “I have to admit, I’m concerned about Jack’s objectivity and motivations when it comes to you, Will.” The doctor turned down his driveway, pulling into a well-lit garage, and turned off the engine.

“Well, you can try. I’ll applaud you for that,” Will said, unbuckling and getting out of the car smoothly.

As Hannibal guided Will inside his home, he turned the lights on, a soft glow illuminating the opulent interior. Hannibal gently touched Will’s arm in offer to take his coat and hang it in the closet. “Given the issues you’ve been challenged with of late, I’d say you’ve likely had a harder and harder time looking at Jack’s killers, haven’t you?” he asked, his voice softer with sympathy.

“Yes,” Will said, recalling the angel maker. “I thought one of the ones, a dead one came back to life and was talking to me…”

Hannibal rolled up his sleeves and walked into the kitchen, opening the oven which had been on low and checking a dish inside. Stirring it, he pulled it out, the delicious aroma filling the room as steam swirled off the food. “Do you recall what they said to you?”

“He said he saw what I was, that he wanted to help,” Will replied with a sigh, jacket off once more, he set it over a stool as he watched Hannibal. “But it wasn’t actually him.”

Hannibal raised his eyebrows as he began serving the food onto two plates. “Do you know who it was?”

“Elliot Budish, but he was actually dead. I imagined he talked to me,” Will reiterated, aware that some of his thoughts weren’t making it out of his mouth.

Hannibal paused, setting the serving utensils down and surveying Will with a puzzled expression. “That’s the first time you’ve mentioned him, Will,” he said, his tone not unkind, just confused. This had to be associated with whatever was wrong with him, his illness.

“Not a big case. He had something wrong with him, too. Thought he was turning people into angels to help them,” Will explained, shaking his head.

Hannibal moved around the counter, picking up the plates and carrying them to the dining room. “While the execution is grotesque perhaps, the idea is beautiful. In his mind, he was doing God’s work, wasn’t he?” Hannibal asked, pouring them each a glass of wine before pausing to wait for Will to sit.

“Something like that,” Will said, following Hannibal just behind, and then sat down when he saw the Doctor was waiting on him to do so.

Sitting down, Hannibal picked up his wine glass and swirled the fluid a moment before taking a whiff. “And in your mind? You may not believe in God, but were his transformations...beautiful to you?”

“They usually are. He put a lot of work into them,” Will said, taking up his glass to do the same, though not quite as elegant.

Even beneath the food permeating the air, Hannibal could smell something on Will, but he was careful not to be too obvious about how much he noticed. It was after all considered rude to scent an unmated Omega, or at the very least it would be considered a very forward flirtation, and one he didn’t think Will would welcome. Hannibal waited for the younger man to begin eating but picked up his fork and nodded. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

Will cut into the meal and stuffed a few bites into his mouth with a nod. “Yeah, it’s good, thank you.”

“Good.” A plan began to form in Hannibal’s mind, though it had taken seed as soon as Will had entered his office that night and he’d first began to the see the potential signs of illness in the young man. Everything would come together more fully tomorrow once he could see the test results for certain tomorrow. “I’d like you to be clear that while our consultations are professional, I do care for you as a friend, Will, too, and certain hold our conversations in confidence. That said, no matter the outcome of your appointment tomorrow, I am going to speak to Jack and recommend you take a leave of absence. Even if you’re not physically ill, I think it would benefit you to take even a week off some of these cases. The loss of time and sleepwalking particularly concerns me; we need to address that before you continue field work.”

Will raised a brow over at Hannibal mid bite. He chewed and mulled that over, taking the moment to do just that. “A week isn’t so bad.”

“Hopefully you won’t need more time than that, but we need to place your well being at a higher level of importance than Jack’s been doing as of late. Someone needs to be a more vocal advocate for you, Will, and I’m afraid if I’m not, no one will be.” Hannibal hoped, to be certain, that all of this would give him more access to the handsome, clearly fragile, yet stubborn agent, and allow him to come to his aid and rescue, be seen as his friend and maybe even more.

“Alana might,” Will put it out there, but shook his head. Alana kept her distance these days for a good reason. “You really want that job?”

At the mention of Alana, Hannibal straightened his back, and narrowed his gaze, his lips forming a thin line, the most subtle hint of disapproval in his forehead. “Doctor Bloom. Her results have proven less than stellar. And if she has tried to protect you, it’s evident she’s failed.” He set his fork down and sought ever-elusive eye contact with Will, hoping to convey his earnestness and sincerity if he’d look long enough and see. “If you’d permit me, yes, I would. Having that job would be an honor.”

Will had to admit, Hannibal had a point. He took a sip of the wine to mull it over, but he honestly had zero other choices. Hannibal was as close to a friend as Will would ever have. “Okay. You’ve… got the job.”

Hannibal looked up at Will with a bit of surprise but smiled in one of the warmest, most open expressions he had yet. He continued eating, surreptitiously watching as the fork passed between Will’s lips each time. It was a beautiful, sensual sight to him, though he did his best to conceal his thoughts, eating in peaceable silence.

They finished eating, and Will offered to clean up, despite the increasing heat in his body from the fever, and likely, what Hannibal suspected to be a heat bursting through his suppressants. He took the dishes to Hannibal’s fancy kitchen, and began to wash and place them in the sink to dry.

Hannibal watched Will clean up, allowing him to work but noticing his weakening movements. As he finished, he approached him and leaned on the counter thoughtfully. “Will, do you think you can manage driving home tonight? If you’re losing time and blacking out, I am concerned. I think I should perhaps drive you home. Better still, you should consider sleeping in my guest quarters. No sense in driving six hours round trip within one day when you could simply stay here,” he suggested, placing a hand on Will’s arm.

Will blinked, tiredly, over at Hannibal as he spoke, drying off his hands as he finished cleaning a pot. His car was at Hannibal’s office, after all, and it was getting late. He needed to be at work early, and though Quantico was closer to Wolf Trap, getting home in time to sleep wouldn’t really matter. Will felt as though the only answers leaving his mouth tonight were ones that worked for Hannibal more than himself, and yet he couldn’t find reason to say no.

“I’d be… grateful for that, Hannibal. Thanks.”

The doctor felt mildly elated at Will’s assent, however expected it may have been, but the only evidence was a small, polite smile and nod as he straightened a kitchen towel and led the younger man through the living room and up a flight of carpeted stairs. “I’ll show you the room. It’s clean and maintained for guests at a moment’s notice, and I can lend you a change of night clothes. They may be a bit big, but at least you will be comfortable.”

“Not like I expected you to tailor me clothes just in case,” Will teased, lightly, grumbling his reply as he followed after his friend.

Hannibal laughed at Will’s humor. “Doesn’t seem plausible, no. Here we are,” he said, opening the door to a bedroom. It was beautifully furnished and masculine in design and decor with neutral earth tones of green and brown predominant. “There’s a bathroom down the hall to the right over here. No one else uses it, as I have my own in my bedroom.” He stood with his hands behind his back after allowing Will to enter ahead of him.

Will looked around and nodded, already slipping off his boots by the door. “That’s fine, thank you. It looks much more comfortable than my own bed.”

The doctor turned. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll find the nightclothes I promised you. Just one moment,” he said, exiting.

A short time later he returned with garments folded over his arm, and handed them to Will. “My room is only a few doors down. Should you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to find me.” He paused, lingering to examine the younger man’s face, scrutinizing him for any changes in temperament or expression. Where Will tended to be sparse with words, he was typically quite physically expressive, which was usually his best gauge of what the empath was feeling in any given moment.

Will leveled Hannibal with a look, his eyes averting away for a moment as he took the clothes, and nodded. “Right. If… I need anything.”

Hannibal stepped past Will into the hall. “Yes. I’m going to have one more glass of wine before bed. You’re welcome to join me. If you’d like, I’ll be in the study,” he said, deciding it might be better to give Will some space to choose for himself what he wanted. Of course, he knew what  _ he  _ wanted him to do, and was happy to guide him there, but as Hannibal always did, he wanted Will to believe he was making his own choices.

Will nodded slowly. “Okay.” He took the offered clothes and shut the door. He dressed down and then into the slightly too big pajamas, oddly soft against his skin, unlike his flannel ones, or when he went without all together. He hoped he didn’t sweat through these.

Once finished, Will left the room, and slowly walked down the stairs once more to Hannibal’s study. The least he could do was have another glass with his gracious friend.

The Doctor himself had changed into deep burgundy and navy pinstriped silk pajamas and a matching dark crimson smoking jacket, elegant night clothes, yet still somehow very formal. He sat in the library, legs crossed, sipping his glass of wine when he saw Will enter in his too-large, borrowed clothes, and yet to Hannibal, he was the most handsome, alluring creature he could have beheld coming through the door. As soon as he saw him enter, he got up to pour him a glass.

“I’m glad you decided to join me.”

“I couldn’t sleep right away,” Will murmured, walking over to Hannibal, sure that this was the most undressed he’d seen Hannibal, and he found it… alluring, honestly. Another layer stripped away.

Hannibal smiled at Will invitingly, handing over the glass. As he neared, he inhaled deeply, better able to detect his scent now without the encumbrance of his clothes from home. The absence of dogs, cheap aftershave, and the omega-blocking deodorant Will wore, allowed his essence to come through clearly now; fresh, ripe berries and cream mixed with sweat and musk wafted through his olfactory system and nearly made the Alpha swoon. He did his best to conceal his reaction, but he wasn’t sure if he had done a good enough job of being discreet. He blushed slightly as he left the wine glass with Will, accidentally brushing his hand in the process. “Excuse me. Well, here’s hoping this aids your rest tonight,” he said politely.

Will had known for a while now the way Hannibal looked at him, and he honestly never paid it much mind, all too willing ignore it to continue their friendship. Will didn’t do relationships well, and wasn’t sure if he was the sort Hannibal would even  _ want _ a relationship with, honestly. He took the wine, eyes never leaving Hannibal as he nodded slowly. The electric charge left behind from Hannibal’s touch revved up Will’s senses, heightened by his impending heat that he was more than aware was lurking ever closer. He had felt like this in years, and Hannibal’s scent wasn’t making it any better. “I have a feeling I’ll sleep just fine…”

The doctor took keen note of Will’s extended eye contact. It was very unusual for him to be willing to be so open, and it spurred his curiosity, making him want to press further. Not knowing the cause of the young man’s fever, sleep, and mental issues, though, gave him pause. While it was very likely his heat, it could easily be something else more serious.

Even through the loose, soft clothing, Will’s form was very tempting, and he couldn’t help but indulge himself in a lingering look. “Please, sit and be comfortable,” Hannibal said, gesturing towards a set of chairs situated in front of a fireplace. He waited for Will to sit before taking his seat again himself.

A bit disappointed, Will went and sat down, the fire so warm, he had to undo a few buttons on the pajamas, feet bare by the fireplace as he swirled the wine in his glass. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, of course.” Hannibal set his jaw as he sat, his eyes following the long slender fingers as they freed the top few buttons of Will’s shirt. The long column of his neck was now laid bare, as was the beautifully unmarked area on the side of his neck, his mating gland, perfectly unblemished. The Alpha’s nostrils flared as he caught himself staring, very nearly salivating as the image flashed into his mind of pressing Will into that very chair and piercing the flesh with his teeth, claiming him. He took a long drink of wine, draining the glass before he realized he’d even done so.

Will watched Hannibal with quiet amazement, and looked at his own glass. “Are we having a contest I don’t know about?”

Hannibal laughed deep from his chest, not even sure what about, feeling as though the spirits had gone quite rapidly to his head, very uncharacteristically lightheaded of him. He rose and thought to pour himself another. Normally he would find it unwise, but he was in his own home, about to go to bed. No harm in a bit more. “That glass got away from me, I will admit, William. One more for me, and that will do it.” He carried the bottle with him to the fireplace and set it on the table between them. “Only a splash left, you may finish it if you wish,” he said with another warm smile as he sat back down, relaxing his limbs in the chair rather than crossing his arms as he normally did, remaining more open.

Will enjoyed the sound of Hannibal’s laughter, and filed the moment away in his mind, as he sipped long from his glass and offered it over to have Hannibal refill to the brim. “I have to catch up after all.”

The doctor poured the rest and met Will’s gaze again, feeling emboldened by the alcohol and the extended contact. “Tell me, Will, have you ever considered taking a mate? It would making your heats more manageable as I’m sure you're well aware. You are quite desireable, I’m sure you know that as well,” he added frankly.

“You think a mate is going to let me work? Especially in my field?” Will shook his head, though being told he was desirable made him flush thoroughly, and hide an awkward smirk in his glass for another sip. “Besides, I haven’t found someone that… works with me. Yet.”

Hannibal observed Will, admiring the rosy blush in his cheek. “It would take someone quite special to catch your attention, I’m sure. And certainly someone who could understand and respect your skill, gifts and...interests. Someone who doesn’t shy away from monsters, who sees beyond the external as you do.”

“Either you assume me a monster, or you assume I’d have too many in my head and need someone to help deal with them,” Will said with some mirth and amusement. “I think there’s only really one person that fits that category…”

“I don’t believe in monsters. They are who people make them to be, constructs only of people’s imaginations, of their minds. One person’s monster is another’s protector, their hero, their god. I do see a beast inside you lurking, wanting to emerge, waiting for the right opportunity. Someone powerful, capable of seizing his own destiny, taking control of his fate. You’re in possession of yourself, not a slave to your biology. You’re powerful, Will.”  

Even tipsy Hannibal was intelligent and articulate, Will gave him that much. He hummed, taking another sip. Hannibal avoided the last comment, but Will kept it lingering as he watched the other man. “So I’d need a mate who would handle a powerful Omega.”

The older man was in firm possession of his faculties, still he felt the warmth from the libations, coupled with his strong attraction, which flushed his cheekbones as his amber gaze washed over Will. “Yes, you would. Certainly one who would understand the complexities of your profoundly beautiful mind, not be frightened off by your dark imagination, be secure and bold enough to support you, provide safety and respect your boundaries. Someone who would challenge you to push beyond what you are, and explore what you could become,” he said, his accent growing thicker with the effect of the wine. There was definite longing in his tone. Oh, how he wished he could be that Alpha, he thought as he watched the golden glow of the flames from the fire flicker over the Omega’s almost nascent beauty.

Will licked his teeth and then downed his wine in a few gulps. He didn’t think he needed an Alpha, he was fine on his own, but God if he wasn’t in need of something along those lines, and he knew Hannibal meant himself. “I don’t want to be bonded, but I could use… someone like that.”

Hannibal swallowed thickly, tilting his head as he listened. “What is it about having an Alpha, or access to one, that appeals to you? Is it simply a physical drive or more?”

“I think it’s more this particular Alpha,” Will said, simply, direct. “Everyone wants to be known, understood, needed, wanted…”

Hannibal sipped more from his glass, licking crimson drops from his lips and trying to steady the rushing of blood running through his head at the implication of Will’s words. Of course it was clear from the way the Omega looked at him now, what he meant and who he was talking about, and yet still, they danced around it. “A specific Alpha, indeed. This one would be incredibly fortunate to be chosen by you. There are many who never find their mates, left to roam the earth alone, but I don’t think that’s your fate. Particularly since it seems you already know who this person is…?” The doctor ended the sentence with a questioning lilt in his voice.

Will knew well enough what it was he wanted, and with the fever of heat clouding his usually sound judgement, he looked Hannibal up and down once, and then narrowed his eyes. “Very fortunate, especially since I am sure he would be respectful of my wishes not to be bonded,” Will explained, standing from his chair, he picked up their empty wine glasses. “He also knows where to find me.” Will took the glasses to the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to the guest room.

It was the most forward the doctor had ever seen Will, and he was quite sure of what he was asking now. Hannibal remained seated as he watched the young man leave, the curve of his ass visible even through the loose-fitting, thin fabric of his pajamas. After a few minutes, he rose, turning out the lights in the study, and walked up the hall to Will’s room.

The door was cracked, leading into Will’s room where one light was on and the empath was freshening up in the bathroom. Will was forward when he wanted to be, and with a full glass of wine in his system, he was more than ready to finally come to terms with his pushed down feelings for Doctor Lecter.

The Alpha unbuttoned the top clasp of his silken pajama top before approaching Will’s door, having left his smoking jacket in his room. Seeing it ajar, he knocked twice before pushing it open and walking in just a step, hardly daring to breathe. It seemed almost forbidden to enter Will’s room like this, though the invitation, however subtle, had indeed been made.

Will exited the bathroom, and looked at Hannibal, freshly shaved, hair slicked, and skin damp around his neck, be it sweat or water. “You came.”

Hannibal approached him, and seeing the way his skin was flushed pink, damp, curls combed back and off his face, azure gaze deeper than before and cherry lips more ripe and tempting than ever before drew him to stalk closer until he was only inches away. Looking down, he brushed his hand across the younger man’s cheek. “I did, William.”

Reaching out, Will’s fingers gripped into Hannibal’s hips, at the fabric of his pajamas pants there, pulling him closer, not let their gazes deflect. “Then I didn’t read it wrong.” His face turned into Hannibal’s touch, smooth against his palm.

Hannibal’s eyes flashed ever so briefly with a hunger he knew he was powerless to conceal. His fingertips tilted Will’s chin up, the Alpha’s breath warm and dangerously close to his lips. “Your instincts are never wrong. You’ve read me, you see me in a way others don’t. As I see you.”

“Even more reason why it’s you,” Will whispered, giving in to everything he’d been trying his best to ignore and conceal for months, but with his heat thick in his thighs, boiling through his loins, there was no denying the mind, body, and soul attraction. “I… I need you, Hannibal.”

He was upon Will in seconds once the words came out. One hand cupped Will’s sharp jawline, caressing his smooth skin, the other slipped around his waist, and he took his mouth suddenly, leaving no space between them. The older man licked open his mouth, encouraging his lips to part for him, delving within to taste as he’d longed to for what felt like an eternity. The only sounds that punctuated the silence were soft, wet kisses and gentle gasps of breath.

Will held fast to Hannibal’s hips, canting his head into the kiss as their tongues mingled and pushed together, never relenting for a second. Will had wanted for a while, needed even, but never once allowed himself until this moment to realize just how badly he craved the touch of Hannibal’s hands on him, the wetness of his lips against his own.

The need washed over him, Will’s desire and the scent of him permeating his senses, and the Alpha’s cock thickened inside the thin silk of his trousers. He pressed his body against the shorter

man’s and slowly fed from his mouth with breathless intensity. Pulling back, he looked into Will’s eyes. “I’ve wanted to do that for some time now,” he whispered. 

“I know,” Will whispered back, “and I’ve wanted you to.” He swallowed and dove back in, his hands this time clutching Hannibal’s face, dragging him in for a reverently much more needy kiss, passionate and clinging.

The thick, rich scent of Will’s body invaded every part of Hannibal, clouding his mind and overriding his usual poise. Will seemed to have a power over him, and the doctor stepped back, taking a deep breath. He only had to look into his eyes again to see again it was pointless, hopeless to try and resist. Hannibal pulled the smaller man close to his body again and invaded his mouth once more, exploring with a heated fever.

With quick work, Will had Hannibal’s pajama shirt undone in a seconds, pushing it off his shoulders and letting his hands trace large framed arms, down his chest with a needy groan. Everything was too hot all at once, and Will wanted nothing else than to be disrobed by the Alpha, and utterly devoured.

Will was a bold and powerful Omega, certainly more aggressive than any other he’d ever known, and Hannibal was as impressed as ever with his forthrightness. The doctor moved them nearer to the bed, and pulled the loose shirt he’d lent to Will over his broad shoulders. Finally allowing himself to savor as he’d always longed to, he nestled his nose in the bare crook of Will’s neck and inhaled deeply, a low moan escaping his lips. “Will,” he sighed, his voice a resonating rumble.

Baring his neck, letting Hannibal scent him in the trust he wouldn’t bite, Will stepped back, legs hitting the mattress first, and then sat back on it, tugging Hannibal over him. Will was bold where he had to be, and often reserved to keep his sanity. Hannibal was his paddle, his anchor, Will had to be powerful to keep up with a creature like Hannibal. “Hannibal,” he whispered back, roughly, the doctor’s name easy on his tongue.

The temptation to sink his teeth into Will’s mating gland was there, but Hannibal did have the sense to know he didn’t want to do that - he didn’t want the young man’s resentment, knowing he didn’t want to be bound. Still, he licked over the spot repeatedly, growling deep. Hannibal sat up and loosened the tie on his pants to push them down over his hips. “You’re intoxicating, Will…” he whispered, his instincts taking over and driving him to strip what clothing remained between them off until they lay bare, heated skin against skin.  

Will took a moment to look Hannibal over, everything he’d imagined and more. His hands skated up Hannibal’s sides to his chest, carded through dark and silver chest hard, and then up to his neck, pulling the doctor over him once more as their lips met.

Hannibal became increasingly feral as he allowed himself to be consumed by his desires. His long, slender surgeon’s fingers found the space between Will’s thighs to be dripping wet, and he quickly, easily slid two digits inside the young man, his thick, heavy alpha cock rutting hard against Will’s leg. It screamed inside his head, the blind want, need, the weeks they had spent in flirtation and conversation. The instant Hannibal had laid eyes on Will, he knew he was  _ his _ . It was only a matter of Will realizing it and giving his consent, and now, Hannibal was closer than he had dared dream. He curled his index finger up to rub circles deep inside the omega, longing to see how he might react to what pleasures he could inflict upon him.

The Omega writhed under Hannibal's deft fingers, spreading his ample thighs apart, hips hitched to take each offered finger. Will leaned up and latched perfectly teeth on to Hannibal's lip, tugging as he pulled the Alpha into a kiss, feigning all resistance to his biology. “ _ Hannibal-” _

The young empath’s fangs on his lips were a reminder of all the viciousness and blood Hannibal knew he was capable of; he returned Will’s bites, teeth clashing against teeth, the older man panting as he sucked Will’s tongue. Hearing his name in that beautiful, husky, broken voice was like the sweetest song to his ears. He added a third finger when he felt him relax enough to take it, twisting his wrist and slipping in deeper.   

Every inch of Will was set afire with lust and passion, limbs loose and body tense in all the right ways. He’d not been taken in years-- so long he couldn’t even remember. Will grappled his legs around Hannibal’s waist, eager and wanton. “ _ Doctor, _ please.”

He only needed to hear the dulcet words escape Will's lips like a forbidden song, and Hannibal gently pulled out his fingers and used the slick that dripped from the beautiful omega’s ass to coat his length. Stroking a few times, he positioned himself between Will’s thighs, pinning him down as he entered, mouth open against Will’s neck in a wordless cry.

Taking the Doctor in, Will pressed his heels into Hannibal’s lower back, hips arched as he shook with need, breached and full all at once, and not at all unpleasing. His head lolled back and he panted up into the air. His hands sought purchase into Hannibal’s hair, and then his back, digging in little white crescents with his fingers.

Grunting, Hannibal grew rougher with the shift of his hips, slowly rolling into him, pushing him further up the bed yet keeping him in place with muscular forearms above Will’s shoulders. His eyes burned into the young man, staring deeply for a few moments as he felt the essence of the omega with every fiber of his being. “Will...Will...Will…” Hannibal whispered again and again as he looked in his eyes, before taking his mouth and kissing him deeply as he continued his languid thrusts.

Will ate the words from Hannibal’s mouth as they kissed, tongues and lips meshing and curling lewdly, puffed, shared breaths huffed in time with each slap of Hannibal’s strong hips against Will’s ass. A curse escaped his lips, a sound like a mewling whine turned groan as his body began to wind tightly with heat, burning straight through his core and down the backs of his thighs.

Slipping one hand between their sweat-slicked bodies, Hannibal wound his large grip around Will’s length and stroked him in rough, even motions, holding himself up on a well-muscled forearm as he continued rolling into him. The Alpha stopped kissing him only for a few moments to indulgently watch the young man in the throes of his ecstasy, the beauty of his head thrown back, mouth open, the way he writhed beneath him, as though the doctor played him like an exquisite instrument. All he wanted was to bring Will the most pleasure he possibly could, something beyond what anyone else in his life had. “Oh, Will, you’re so perfect, absolutely amazing, Mylimasis,” he whispered softly as though in awe.

Will hadn’t had pleasure like this in years. His body started to quake and tremble under Hannibal’s ministrations, tensing and pulsing like one big heart beat. “Hannibal-” he managed, eyes half opened and only  _ so _ aware of the room around him, around  _ them. _

The Alpha felt his knot thicken and grow as his climax neared, and Will’s slick coated him, dripping between their bodies and mixing with their sweat, the heady aroma driving Hannibal ever nearer the edge. He sucked hard kisses along Will’s collarbone and up his neck, just avoiding the one place it would matter most if he  _ did _ lose control. “Do you want my knot, Will?” He asked, his voice a horse, dark rasp.

“Yes-” Will managed, neck bared as every sense of good intent were gone, his instinct to lock down the Alpha fucking him, fingers grasping into his hair and one jaw, as if trying to get him closer to biting. Will started to come, dripping down Hannibal’s thick cock.

Hannibal drove into Will with an erratic, pounding rhythm, the bed beneath them straining loudly under the onslaught. His vision went white at the edges as he felt his seed pulse up his shaft, filling Will completely. His knot sealed him against the Omega, locking him in place as he shuddered in climax, panting and grazing his teeth over his neck desperately, the temptation to take him almost more than he could resist.

“Hannibal-” Will breathed, mouth gaping open as he felt hot come fill him to brim, locked in there. His grip on the older man tightened and loosened as his body went lax, blissfully spent.

There were words unsaid on the tip of Hannibal’s tongue, things he was certain the younger man was not ready to hear. He didn’t want to push or frighten him away and thus held them back, instead holding Will in his arms against the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He knew, though, that this coupling would very likely accelerate the heat Will was beginning to experience, and as the now primary Alpha in his life, Hannibal would need to remain near him now. He’d all but ensured his place in Will’s life now, and his heart pounded with this knowledge. “Yes...Will...yes…” he answered in a low, soothing voice.

Will soothed hands down Hannibal’s back, swallowing hard as they were locked into place, unmoving save for the beating of their hearts against their chests, ribcage-to-ribcage. “I could get behind this kind of therapy…” he whispered, chuckling lightly against Hannibal’s cheek.

Hannibal ran his hands up and down Will’s back, through beads of sweat, the soft pads of his fingertips tracing the outlines of the things he wanted to say on his skin. “Far more pleasant than our usual conversations, I would have to agree. You’re...exquisite Will. A feast from which I wish I could indulge myself forever. But hopefully, that’s

not too much,” he whispered. 

Lazy with spent muscles, Will gazed up at Hannibal, hand over his heart,  spread through chest hair that grew thick there. “It’s not too much. I’ve… thought about this for weeks.”

Hannibal felt himself lost in the Omega’s sea-blue eyes. “Then it’s not overstepping to say from the moment you walked into Jack’s office, I wanted you, Will. The moment I first caught your scent. It’s more than that though, Will…” Hannibal stopped and kissed each of his finger tips and closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed as their bodies remained locked together. As much time as he spent tending those walls, and here was someone who had indeed been clever enough to find his way over.

To be fair, Will had wanted Hannibal with every primal, animalistic instinct he had, but it only made him more upset and angry at the doctor at first sight. He’d since grown to realize he needed Hannibal, that he calmed him, that being with him was the best times he ever had, no matter the subject. “You don’t have to explain, I… I  _ know. _ ”

Hannibal wanted, with every fiber of his being, to mate Will, make him  _ his _ . Did he know that? The doctor didn’t dare break the spell of the beautiful moment they had now between them. It was better to enjoy this for what it was, and not attempt to pull more from it. He could, at least, scent him freely, no space between them as they lay with limbs tangled atop blankets. Hannibal nuzzled along Will’s neck as his knot gradually softened, not wanting to release him as he felt sleep overtaking him. “Perhaps I might stay a bit longer, if you’ll allow,” he whispered.

Will knew what Hannibal wanted, he could feel it, sense it,  _ smell _ it. That did not, however, mean it was something Will wanted, just yet. As Hannibal’s knot deflated, Will pushed the other man over on the bed, and laid mostly on top of him. “Stay.”

The doctor nodded and brushed the curls away from Will’s forehead, out of his eyes as he gazed up at him. He pulled his face closer, until their lips met again, kissing him openly, freely and deeply. It less heated and more loving this time. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, keeping them close.

Hannibal allowed sleep to take over and found it to be his most restful ever, Will’s scent like a soothing balm over him. He held him throughout the night, and when he woke, he lay there and watched the handsome young man sleep, long lashes casting a shadow against the pink flush of his cheek.

***

Will stirred, eyes just barely opened, peering up at Hannibal. “Are you watching me sleep?”

The doctor brushed his hand gently down Will’s cheek, over the smooth, soft skin and down his collarbone to rest over his heart. “Perhaps so, yes. For as many sleep disturbances you’ve reportedly been having, you seemed to rest very soundly last night. You look peaceful, breathtakingly exquisite in such repose. I’d love to sketch you like that some time.”

“I had good reason to sleep soundly,” Will murmured, reaching up to hold Hannibal’s hand against his chest, over his heart, swallowing. He didn’t regret anything they did, though if anything it only made the heat to come worse, but at least he’d have relief for it this time around.

“You’re warm. How do you feel?” Hannibal asked, though the sweet smell of Will’s scent was nothing but utterly alluring to him.

Threading their fingers together, Will gazed up at Hannibal with big blue doe-eyes that brightened against flushed skin. “Needy and exhausted,” he admitted.

Hannibal brushed his full lips over wet skin, darting his tongue out to taste him. His tongue wandered up his jawline, over his pulse and to his earlobe, where he hummed deeply. “What do you need, Will?”

A shiver of lust ran through him, down his spine and through his loins, heating them a new. Will turned his head to capture Hannibal’s mouth with his own. “You.”

He couldn’t be more pleased; he knew this was only the beginning, that their hunger for each other would grow more insatiable, particularly with the newly awakened hormones. Even if Hannibal didn’t  _ mate _ Will, the bond was already forming. Still, he might wish to deflect it as merely physical, but Hannibal felt it, knew it, to be deeper. His tongue slid into Will’s mouth willingly, massaging inside and exploring languidly, letting the desire build. Deft fingers tangled into Will’s curls as he kissed him, their warm bodies wrapped naked against one another in the comfortable bed.

Will’s arm went around Hannibal’s shoulders to pull him over his own body, a soft sigh escaping his mouth against Hannibal’s mouth as their tongues laved together mercilessly. He hooked one leg around Hannibal’s hips, holding them there as desire spiked through him once more. Whatever this was, Will knew a connection when he had it, and knew he couldn’t live without it.

Tendrils of desire seemed to pull from within Will and wrap themselves around Hannibal’s heart; he could feel himself within his grip, drawn in further with each caress and sigh. The Alpha hardened, his flesh growing heavier and pressing thickly against Will’s belly as he rolled to his back, pulling the Omega on top of him. He wanted to be covered in the handsome young man, blanketed in him, in everything about him. “Take everything from me you need, Will,” he whispered against his lips. “I want to be your feast.”

In that moment, Will carded his hands through thick chest hair on the Alpha’s chest, getting a good eye full of the doctor now that he wasn’t so drunk on lust and need, though he was quickly slipping back into it. Slippery fluid slipped past his cheeks as he rolled his hips down fluidly into Hannibal’s hardened cock. He vaguely wondered why he didn’t ask for this sooner. “Doctor’s orders,  _ Doctor _ ?”

Hannibal groaned as his erect member slipped into the plush slot between Will’s ass cheeks, pressing outside, tantalizingly between the slick-dampened globes. “A prescription I insist upon, yes, Will. Administered...myself…” he teased, reaching behind the young man to knead the ample flesh around him as he grazed sharp, shark like teeth over his skin, his respiration increasing with his building arousal.

Will rutted into the Alpha's hips, his own cock dripping down against Hannibal’s stomach as he worked himself up, and finally pressed down onto the cock under him, breaching the tight ring of muscle with little force. His head dropped, curls cascading over his eyes as his breath hitched. A moan replaced his words, finger clenched tight into Hannibal's chest, working over to his shoulders.

All the air evacuated the Alpha’s lungs as he was swallowed by Will’s warm, wet body. He watched with hooded eyes as the young man sank down over him completely, rising up with a roll of his hips, looking sinfully, decades younger than his age for the moment, his face remarkably free of the usual worry and stress the doctor so often saw worn there. Hannibal felt his cock thicken even further with the tight slide, the added friction drawing out a low moan he barely recognized. He gripped Will’s wrist and pulled it to his mouth, licking over the flat of his palm to taste any fragment of him he could.

Eyes darkening with pleasure, Will curled his fingers against Hannibal's face and then dipped a few into Hannibal's mouth, letting his taste anything he wanted, the idea was utterly erotica and simply intoxicating to the heat dawn Omega.  Will rocked his hips down over Hannibal's, taking his cock in deeper until he was sure it might burst through his belly. A crimson flush worked over Will's creamy flesh as a low groan of approval whisked through his chest.

Hannibal swirled his tongue around him and suckled, savoring him. His other hand slid down to grip Will’s hip, allowing him to control the depth and speed, but with every adding moment he found his own slipping. He bit roughly over his calloused fingertips, growling as he felt Will’s body rippling up and down his length like the tides of the ocean, rolling in and out over and over. “William….you’re perfect….” he whispered, eyes dark as night and nearly blood red, completely focused on him.

Will’s eyes turned bright and dark at once, curling his fingers into Hannibal’s mouth, over the soft pad of his tongue as he rutted down hard on to his cock, feeling every single inch of him burn with heated lust.  “Fuck…” his head hung low, curls falling into his eyes, sweaty and damp.

Hannibal wanted to turn Will over, climb atop him and pound him with a desperate, rough fever right into the bed frame, but there was something raw and ferocious about the way Will rode him slow and steady like this. His slick drenched them both already, dripping down his cock and over his thighs.

“Hannibal-” Will managed, huffing and breathing harder as he worked himself raw over the older man, nails scratching down his tawny chest, leaving white and red marks in their wake. The coil of pleasure twist tight in his belly, threatening to burst all too soon.

Hannibal reached between their bodies and grasped Will’s pink-tipped, hard, slender cock; copious pre come leaked from the slit, and he stroked Will roughly, a feral urge to watch him come apart taking over his senses. The glimpse of the beast within the gorgeous Omega lit a fire inside him, and he began actively meeting Will’s hips, bucking into him harder. “Let go, Will, yes...give in and devour. You can come back again and again to this, my beautiful boy…”

A shudder rocked through the Omega, like the words the Alpha spoke hit a nerve-- a very good nerve-- and sent him bucking wildly. Hips ground and spasms as Will gasped, growling in feral ferocity as he came, blinding hot. “Alpha-”

It was the first time he’d openly acknowledged what they were, and that, coupled with the feel of his body spasming around him sent Hannibal over the edge.  His fingers dug into the sweat-slicked muscle of Will’s back as he bucked wildly into him, his knot swelling fully as his seed filled him and held his hips in place. “Will...my William...Aš tave myliu…” he whispered, not intending to sound as possessive as he did, the intensity of the moment carrying away his emotions more than he meant as he whispered in Lithuanian and English.

Chest heaving, Will dropped down so an elbow rested on either side of Hannibal’s head, panting as their bodies continued to ride out their spent orgasms. Will gazed down at Hannibal, more than happy to have this, to have their connection without the bond he knew would be far too gluing for himself right now. He kissed the words slowly out of Hannibal’s mouth.

The doctor knew Will would understand the words even if they were not spoken in English, but he didn’t care. All that mattered to him in the moment was the power of this bond right now. He may not yet be mated, but Hannibal tasted, smelled, felt, knew in his very soul Will Graham was his mate, his Omega. His heart pounded with his very name.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hannibal stood behind the glass with Doctor Sutcliffe, watching Will slowly move through the MRI machine. They waited and watched, and as the scans moved across the screen before them, what the Alpha already knew to be true was, of course, confirmed. With Sutcliffe being a pliable and easy to manipulate Beta, it took very little to convince him to conceal the truth from Will in the name of scientific research. After all, what might Will do if he were to be convinced that his symptoms were the combined result of mental illness and succumbing to his heat? Would he be driven to agree to bond with Hannibal to sate his increasing fever and delirium?

Once out, Will changed back into his clothes behind the curtain and then waited for the doctor and Hannibal to come back. He felt fevered, and now it was harder yet to tell if he were going into heat or actually ill. Maybe it was both.

Sutcliffe knocked on the door, Hannibal just behind him. They exchanged a look before entering. “Will,” he began, approaching him with a chart in hand. “Neurologically speaking, the MRI’s are clear. We’re just not seeing any anomalies. I’d have to recommend an Omegan doctor and approach this from a hormonal direction at this point. As to the psychological symptoms,” he shook his head sadly, “there’s nothing physically causing this that’s showing up on the scans.”

Will’s face dropped at that, he was so _sure_ something was wrong, not just a hormone imbalance. His shoulders fell, slumped as he watched the floor instead of their faces. “I see.”

Hannibal took some files from the doctor and swiftly moved to Will’s side, rubbing a reassuring hand over his back in a soothing manner. “We’ll find out what is causing the sleep disturbances, the nightmares. I’m dedicated to helping you, Will.”

Nodding, Will leaned back a little into Hannibal’s hand, the touch was more than warranted and wanted. “Yeah. Just, it doesn’t leave room for much…”

The scent of Will was growing unbearably strong by the second, and Hannibal needed to get him back to his home for proper care. He was, in fact, hoping he could convince him to stay with him while he went through this heat, at either of their homes, really. “Doctor, we’ll be in touch. We should go,” he said brusquely, ushering the younger man towards the door.

Will thanked the doctor and let Hannibal lead him out. He felt like he was burning up, like fever was boiling through him, loins and skin alike. “Where are we going?”

As Hannibal got Will outside and back into the car, he considered their options. “I believe it would be wise to have me near while the remainder of your heat passes, especially as we do not yet know what else you are suffering from. You are welcome in my home, in the bedroom you stayed last night; we can go to your house and collect some things for you, arrange care for the dogs, or I can come to your house and stay with you, take some time off work. I will likely be taking time off anyway to be able to dedicate unrestricted attention to your care. Where would you be most comfortable?”

“Home, with my dogs,” Will said, not missing a beat. He knew that ‘care’ meant Hannibal and him fucking, and that was fine, Will wanted that more than anything, he _needed_ that. He got into the car, buckling in. “I know that’s not to your taste…”

Hannibal licked his lips and watched the young man buckle himself in before doing the same. His careful gaze roamed over him, unable to restrain the hunger he felt growing with each passing moment. “ _You_ are to my taste, and therefore if that is what you want, that is what we shall do. We’ll go back to my house first then, so I can pack and leave a few messages for my patients.” The doctor started the car and started driving.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to pull you away from professional obligations,” Will sighed, resting on arm against the door, head in his hands, sweating.

Hannibal resisted the urge to declare that he would go into retirement and permanently redirect every last patient if it meant he could care for Will each day of his life. Instead he shook his head and answered in his soothing, honeyed accent. “It’s no bother at all. I have colleagues that can surely accept the few patients I have booked, and no obligations so pressing that they can’t be cancelled or postponed.”   

Will nodded, understanding for the most part. At least he got Hannibal all to himself, no chance he’d be called away. He reached and touched Hannibal’s hand and took it. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he replied. Hannibal swallowed slowly at the contact, his pulse racing, and attempted to remain focused on driving. It was a mercifully short distance to his house, but it would be a long drive to Wolf Trap. The doctor wondered if they would need to stop along the way, or if they could drive straight through; it would depend on how sick Will was. As they drove, he looked over at the young man. “Are you hungry at all?”

“I don’t know, honestly. Probably should eat,” Will sighed, keeping his hand against Hannibal’s, needing that skin-to-skin contact.

Hannibal soon was pulling into his driveway. He held the younger man’s hand as long as possible, the rough skin of his palm hot like fire against his own. “You should come inside. It won’t take me long to pack, but there’s no sense in you waiting out here. If you’re hungry now, I can make us something before we go.”

Will nodded slowly, and got out, sweating under his coat despite the nip in the air. He followed Hannibal in and shucked the thing off. “No rush.”

The doctor went to the master bedroom and quickly packed a bag with enough clothes and items suitable for roughly a week. That was likely longer than he’d need, but always better to be over prepared.

As he reentered the kitchen with his bags, his phone rang, and he answered, maneuvering about to assemble lunch for them.

“Yes, I’ll need you to move my patients to other practitioners for the next week. Something’s come up, a personal emergency. Nothing serious. I’m fine, thank you. I do have to go, but I’ll be in touch, thank you. Goodbye.”

Hannibal cast an apologetic look at Will. “Sorry about that. We can stop at a pharmacy on the way to your home for heat supplies if you need them,” he suggested as he sliced open a long, fresh-looking loaf of sourdough bread to make them sandwiches.

“Supplies?” Will shrugged his shoulders, hands in his pockets as he wandered the kitchen as Hannibal prepared, still taking in bits of the older man. Despite how close they’d gotten, Will hardly knew him. “Nothing a washing machine and towels won’t fix, Doctor.”

Hannibal raised his eyebrows but nodded. He sliced some fresh vegetables and layered the ingredients along with some thinly sliced meats into the bread, and cut the sandwiches into quarters. “Well, there’s something to be said for a simpler approach. I’ll bring a few extra sets of linens so we don’t need to do as much laundry. This isn’t your first heat, and I’m sure you have what you need, then.” He plated the food and handed one to Will. “Would you like coffee, tea, water?” he asked.

“Water is fine,” Will replied, eyeing Hannibal carefully. No, it was far from his first heat, though the first he’d spend with an Alpha, but he wouldn’t mention that, it wasn’t important.

As the doctor led Will to the dining room and sat, he wondered to himself how the young man _had_ managed his previous heats. It was evident such a rebellious and independent Omega would remain unmated by choice as he had; Will didn't want to be tied down, he'd made that pretty clear. “Will, have you ever taken an Alpha to assist you through a heat before?” he asked plainly before taking a bite of the sandwich.

“No,” Will admitted, taking a seat at the pristine table. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be tied down, he merely wanted the freedom to not feel he had to report to someone else. “I’ve always had a fairly good grip on my biology until now.”

“It may be related to this other illness besetting you. And, as omegas age, hormones fluctuate, particularly without the balance that being mated can provide. That's simple science, not a judgement,” Hannibal added frankly, not intending to offend with the statement.

“Does this simple science bother you, Doctor? Having no mate, that is?” Will asked, canting his head over at Hannibal as lunch was set out on the table before him.

“It doesn’t bother me, no. There is a solution to a problem though, one ready made by nature to heal the human body. That said, I know it’s not the right answer for everyone. I myself believe omegas should be independant and even mated, allowed liberal independance. An alpha’s job is to protect and care for their mates, certainly, but not at the sacrifice of an omega’s integrity, self-fulfillment,  or career. I’m not one of those ‘All omegas should be kept barefoot and pregnant’ types. But you should know that about me already.” Hannibal said, taking a bite of his sandwich finally and chewing thoughtfully.

“I do, it’s one reason I’m here-- that _we’re_ here,” Will said, taking a few bites to let that be mulled over, well aware of his power in this situation. He knew Hannibal wanted to bond with him, he could feel it like a heartbeat in his mouth whenever they were close.

Hannibal indulgently allowed himself the liberty of looking over Will as he sat and ate. He could indeed taste him almost more palpably than the food on his tongue, and his desire was only intensifying, moreso now that they had engaged in sex. Still, he felt that he concealed most of his feelings well, or at least as well as could be expected. As skilled in perception as Will was, Hannibal knew he must have, by now, detected his ultimate desires. “It makes me happy that you’re comfortable in my presence, Will. I’ll do everything in my power to ease you through this, and resolve the other matters at hand.”

Will chuckled at that, covering his mouth with his hand, sitting back, as he chewed. His brows raised a little in mirth. “You could start by being less meticulously medical. No doctor ever got anywhere by having cold hands. You know?” Will wanted the warmth of a mate, not the cool, calculated tendencies of a medical doctor. He could have gone anywhere else if he wanted that

Hannibal stilled as he realized more fully what Will was saying. These mixed signals from the young man were frustrating to the doctor, but he was nothing if not patient, willing to step carefully through each one and try his best to avoid frightening him away. He reached across the table and brushed his fingertips over Will’s knuckles. “I believe my hands are warm enough, Will, but I'll let you be the judge of that. There’ll be time enough to show you,” he said, smiling from golden eyes directly at the Omega.

Long lashes dipped over Will’s cheeks as he blinked, and then gazed at Hannibal through half lidded eyes, blues bright with warmth as his skin flushed involuntarily. “It was… I didn’t mean actually,” Will explained and took Hannibal’s hand. The empath was thirsty for companionship, never one to reach out for it when most people never understood. Hannibal was different. “I like our conversations when they’re... warm.”

“I’ll strive always to keep things comfortable and to your liking, Will,” Hannibal replied reassuringly. The tempting way Will responded, so shy and demure, yet again opening to him, it tugged on his heart. Of course, where it concerned Will, Hannibal was always utterly defenseless.

Will flipped his hand over and gazed at Hannibal, food long forgotten as his fingers spread across his palm, trickling down Hannibal’s wrist to grasp tightly, feeling his pulse. “I know. You’re dependable.”

The doctor smiled. “You hardly hear sonnets penned over a lover’s _dependability_ , and yet if that’s what it would take to win you over, Will,” he said, trailing off, but the Omega’s name left his lips dripping like a song, thick and rich and with so much more meaning and desire conveyed in his eyes. His heart raced, blood thrumming in his veins at Will’s touch even as he did his best to compose himself as he always did. It was clear that no matter what, Will Graham simply _undid_ him.

“Love makes people reckless and stupid, I… find myself enjoying the little things along with the feelings, like how you’re dependable when I need you, and you’ve never turned me away, and I don’t think you would either. Companionship is more than just being lovers, Hannibal.” Will used his free hand to finish his sandwich, and then washed it down with a glass of water, never letting  their hands part.

Hannibal finished his food as well, listening to Will speak and nodding. “There’s no one else whose companionship I enjoy as much as yours. It’s something I realized very early on with you. It certainly has evolved beyond professional curiosity, although I don’t believe I would have been bold enough to admit it before. I’m pleased we’ve moved into this new stage,” he added.

“My own personal paddle,” Will said with a sly gleam in his eyes  and stood, taking the plates to be courteous enough to wash them for Hannibal.

He watched as Will took the dishes, and began tidying up, preparing the house to be vacant for a week. He emptied the garbage and cleaned the table, washed his hands and then returned to find Will. “If you’re ready, we should be going,” he said gently touching the young man’s elbow.

“Did you get a bag packed?” Will asked, drying his hands, finished now.

“I did. I have enough with me for about a week. That is probably longer than necessary, but I prefer to be prepared,” Hannibal swung a large leather bag over his shoulder and picked up the handle of a second wheeled suitcase, and opened the front door to guide them back out to the car.

Agreeing, Will merely nodded his head, not saying a word about the amount of clothes Hannibal brought, when honestly, they’d be too busy being naked for it to matter too much. Will walked to the and inside once more. “Reliable, I told you.”

The older man locked up the house, loaded up the car, and they began the drive to Wolf Trap. They’d only been driving a short time when Hannibal realized he was already too warm, and stopped to remove his jacket and pull some bottled water from the cooler he’d placed in the back seat. Rolling up his sleeves, he sat back down and opened one up, taking a drink. Will’s proximity was having an affect on him, though he was trying to keep control of himself.

Will had a feeling they were both suffering, having loosened his collar and lost the jacket when Hannibal had. His heat was impending and if they didn’t hurry, it would start right in the car, and that would be...messy.

Hannibal continued the drive, even as sweat began to drip down his neck. Will’s condition combined with their coupling had now, he clearly realized, triggered a rut in him, and at his age that was something he hadn’t endured in a few years himself, either. It could be managed, though this was definitely going to be very interesting, to say the least. Draining the bottle and reaching into the backseat for more, he opened it and added a second one for Will in the console. He loosened the top four buttons on his shirt, pulling his tie off altogether, and turned on the air conditioning. “Make sure you stay hydrated,” he said, casting a sidelong glance at Will and pressing a bit harder on the accelerator.

Will guzzled down the other bottle of water, eyes never on the road, but on Hannibal as his scent started to permeate the air around him, despite his rolled down window with frosty air. Nothing was helping. Will felt like his mind was on fire and his body was melting with it. Were heats this bad usually? He couldn’t quite recall from his last venture down this road.

Reaching over, Will  touched Hannibal’s thigh, anything for an ounce of contact as he finished the bottle of water.

Hannibal exhaled heavily, realizing, as he drove, that he’d been holding his breath. He looked down at Will’s hand, long slender fingers and thick, calloused fingertips, and he placed his own hand over it. “Will,” he started, his voice sounding rather hoarse.

Heartbeat picking up, his breathing matching its pace, Will turned his hand and squeezed Hannibal’s. He swallowed hard as their eyes met for a split second, but that was all it took for the Omega’s eyes to darken with lust and wetness start to drip down his thighs. “I… I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

Even as the words left his lips, the doctor knew. He felt his Alpha cock filling rapidly as Will’s sweet scent overwhelmed him in the close quarters of the car. They were on Interstate ninety-five, with an exit up ahead for what proposed to be a rest stop, and Hannibal just hoped he could find either a hotel or a place deserted enough for them to have some privacy. “I’ll find a place to stop, Will,” he explained as he turned on his directional to get into the exit lane.

“Doesn’t have to be fancy,” Will murmured, toes curling in his boots as he sweated down to his socks, feet slipping slightly, sticking. His clothes clung to him, drenched now. Will took his glasses off and put them in the glove compartment.

Hannibal trembled when he looked over at Will, the way his clothing now stuck to his frame and accentuated every alluring inch of him, and the doctor wiped his brow, struggling to focus on the road. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to take Will, take his Omega and mate him, fill him with his seed. He quickly took the exit and without thinking, took a turn down a quiet isolated service road away from the freeway and main roads. “We won’t make the hotel. The nearest is fifteen miles,” he said simply.

Will’s eyes watched the roads, quiet with no one about this time of afternoon, just before rush hours, deadly quiet. Will started to shed his layers, the vest first, then the sweater, the flannel, down to his undershirt, everything tossed into the back of Hannibal’s immaculate car. “Doesn’t matter-"

The doctor turned down a dirt road, off the service road. They were now in Virginia and the overgrown brush and lack of tire tracks made it look rather unused, though like Will said, it didn’t matter anymore. Hannibal pulled off the road, dust billowing up around the black Bentley, and he turned off the car and unbuckled his seat belt, turning to look at Will. His eyes were on fire, burning with need. “Will,” he said, unbuttoning his own shirt the rest of the way, and beginning to untuck it quickly.

Boots shucked off, Will started on his khakis and then reached over to drag Hannibal in for a heated kiss, sloppy and wet as they wrested their clothing off, too heated to keep fully dressed. “Does the seat lay back?”

Hannibal was already reaching for the small button on the side of the seats to lower both. He too toed off his shoes and began working free the buckle on his trousers as he kissed Will; it seemed like it had been far too long since he’d tasted his lips, and not merely hours. Soon the seats were flat, and Hannibal was pushing his own pants down, his erection slapping heavily against his belly as he freed himself.

Slithering out of his pants, Will crawled over the doctor’s lap, already slicked and wet, his heat in full bloom now, and bore down, taking the whole length of the Alpha inside of him. “Hannibal-” was all he managed, fingers grasping into thick chest hair as his body quivered.

The Doctor released a long, low groan when he felt himself sucked into the intense heat of Will’s body so suddenly. He stared up at him, gasping to watch the breathtaking beauty of his sweat-covered, lithe torso writhing on him like a wild beast. “Use me, Will,” he whispered.

The windows had begun to heat up around them, fogged from their panted shared breaths. Will bucked and ground down his hips wildly, each pass bring a groan up from his throat that got louder and louder with each go. Sweat collected at his lower back and dripped from his concentrated brow.

Hannibal reached for Will, pulling him into his mouth and sucking his tongue. He’d never hungered for anyone this way, and he bucked his own hips up into the younger man, his voice coming out in a hoarse, deep growl, groaning out Will’s name through ragged pants. He licked at Will’s neck and throat, grazing his teeth over that forbidden, tempting patch of skin over and over.  

Growling back, Will rode down hard on Hannibal, gripping his chest and shoulders tightly as his body heated double time, sweat dripping from every limb and slant of skin. His head craned to the side, presenting his gland as sweet sacrifice, despite himself, every bit of him taken over by biology.

It strained at the Doctor, truly taking every fiber of self control in his soul not to take Will. He beheld blue eyes blown black with need, the honeyed sweetness of his fever dripping down succulent flesh, lips parted as he looked into Hannibal’s eyes with a raw need, and the temptation was almost too much for the man to resist. He snarled, gripping him painfully hard and gnawing at the skin just below his gland. “I want…” he whispered, not finishing, but holding on for dear life for the sake of what Hannibal desperately hoped for. He wanted Will forever, not just right now.

“Please-” Will begged, not sure what he wanted, but every good inhibition was gone, out the window and nowhere to be seen. The heat in his core built fast and strong, hips bucking as he started to come for the first time, aware it would be more than this, he’d be insatiable for Hannibal for days to come.

Digging deep at his self control in an attempt to not do something impulsive that Will would hold against him, he moved away from the Omega’s neck, instead pulling himself up further in the seat and moving with him. He gripped Will’s firm thighs and pulled them tight against his torso. Thick streams of slick flowed over the base of his cock and down his fat balls, and he bit back a curse as he repositioned himself, angled just so to provide optimal pleasure to Will. With a hooded gaze, he began his thrusts with renewed vigor, encouraging him to ride as he pleased.

Will leaned back against the steering wheel, shoulder braced there as his body elongated, torso muscles flexing with each roll of hips, every thrust pressed tightly up into him, until they were a blur, and their melded, connected at the core. “Hannibal-” his breath hitched, hands braced behind him, grasping anything he could as he started to reel.

Hannibal looked up worshipfully at Will and gripped his cock as it slapped against his own belly. He wrapped long, skilled surgeon’s fingers around the Omega and tugged the satiny skin over stiff flesh, using the wetness that leaked prodigiously from the tip to glide over him completely. He would need to sketch this later; he wanted to keep this image in his mind palace forever, the utterly debauched visual of Will writhing atop him like this, naked, wet, taken apart and needy, with this wild look in his eyes, looking at the doctor like nothing else mattered except him.

And nothing else did matter but Hannibal in that moment, in that space and time. The name on Will’s lips was Hannibal’s, over and over again as his body overheated and spilled, leaking down the doctor’s cock and spurting over his skilled fingers. Will rode it out for what felt like hours, but minutes were only claimed in it.

Time did seem suspended indefinitely as Hannibal watched, felt, and experienced every second, savouring the moments deep in the core of his body, Will rolling over him like the waves of a mighty ocean. The power of his thunderous pleasure shook the Alpha deeply, and he was truly unique, like any other he’d ever known. Hannibal felt the pulse of his seed work up his shaft and coat Will’s body thoroughly inside, drenching him, and just as he heard his own voice rasp out the Omega’s name from somewhere outside his head, he felt his knot swell to fullness. Hannibal pulled Will down on top of him, crashing their mouths together in a deep kiss to seal their lips, bodies entwined.

As their movements finally slowed, Will felt his breathing deepen to catch it, hot against Hannibal’s mouth as a sated, euphoric feeling enveloped him seamlessly. In his bubble of pleasure, Will kissed down Hannibal’s jaw, nuzzling there against his ear. “Alpha…”

Hannibal rubbed his lips over any and every part of Will he could simply to taste him, his sweat as sweet as any honey. “Mylimasis, my Will,” he whispered, holding him as they tried to regain their breath. He found more and more he loved the moment afterwards, tangled in Will and buried deep inside him like this in their afterglow, the euphoria washing over him in the greatest bliss he’d ever known.

They were stuck like this for the foreseeable future, but Will didn’t mind a bit, as he  rested against Hannibal. “This should buy us a little more time until we get to my place.”

“Indeed. We’re halfway there already,” he replied in a soothing voice. Hannibal clutched the younger man to his chest in the time it took for his knot to subside, scattering kisses over his forehead and cheek and stroking his arm. He turned the car back on, circulating the air to freshen things up and warm them as the sweat cooled on their skin. Gradually his knot softened, and as it did and he slipped out, the doctor helped Will get dressed again.

Once dressed in as much as they could bear, Will sat back and guzzler a bottle of water, sweating and parched. He couldn't remember any sort of heat being this bad. He wiped his brow with his shirt sleeve as they drove off.

The drive felt like it took forever. Hannibal was normally a patient man, but his rut was hitting him harder than he ever recalled one before. Of course in the past he’d taken measures to control it, but he had to admit there was more at play here. Something in Will’s specific chemistry made it nearly impossible to control himself.

They pulled up to Will’s home, and he felt relieved to be there. He knew Will would be more comfortable there, and while he would need to make concessions for his own comfort, he was uncharacteristically more concerned about Will than himself. It was very, very unusual.

The doctor pulled his bags from the trunk and followed Will to the door, waiting for him to open up the house. Will opened the front door and the dogs all piled out, smelling and sniffing them, and then running around the tundra behind the drive.

Will opened the door further and let Hannibal in. “You can set your things anywhere…”

Hannibal entered the house, setting his bags down just inside the door and looking around. It was a modest, humble home, but the smell of Will truly surrounded him here. It was everything about this handsome young man that the doctor was so intrigued by - the woods, the dogs, the terrible coffee, whiskey, the river, all combined into a symphony within Hannibal’s head that formed a song that was uniquely and exquisitely Will Graham. It was one he knew he loved from the moment he met him, but found himself growing more enamored with each day he spent with him.

“Seven dogs,” Hannibal said as he watch them run out the back and his gaze followed out the living room window.

"It’s a lot, I know,” Will chuckled, and stripped down to his undershirt once more; even if the house was cooler than usual, he was still heated through with hormones and lust. “I hope my home doesn’t disappoint with what you may have had in mind.”

Hannibal’s eyes shifted back to the young man, looking him up and down with renewed appetite as the layers came off his lean but muscular frame. He too was overly warm, and peeled off his clothes bit by bit, hastily rearranged in the car and not exactly buttoned back up properly. “I suppose we should be comfortable. No one to bother us out here,” he murmured, moving close to Will again to kiss him on the cheek. It was a sweet and endearing gesture given everything they’d shared the past forty-eight hours.

“ _Now_ you try to charm me?” Will asked, toeing off his boots as he placed his hands on Hannibal’s hips, pulling him closer, able to feel the heat radiate between them. Will had never wanted someone the way he did Hannibal, and knew that was something, it was _everything_.

Hannibal chuckled. “Is it too late for charms now, Will? You’ve captured me like no one ever has, surely you must know that by now.” He looked around, seeing a bed in the living room, near a window. He raised his eyebrows and returned his gaze to the young man. “Do you sleep out here, then?”

“Yes,” Will answered, pulling Hannibal’s attention back to him by his tie, and then kissed him heatedly once more. “Does it matter?”

“It only matters so I know where I should take you next, William. Because I think you _need_ as much as I do,” he replied, his voice breaking as he skated his thumbs up Will’s bare torso.

“Anywhere.” Will had a good mind for them to fuck right there on the floor, mate until neither one could move, and then do it again on the bed, the counter, against the wall. It didn't matter to him, all that matter was the aching thumping  between his thighs, connected right to his heart like a drum.

Hannibal shed the rest of his clothes until he stood naked before Will, and leaned down to consume his mouth heatedly, as though he meant to devour him. He pulled Will to the bed with him and turned him onto his belly with a low growl. The doctor felt the last semblance of his measured reserve slip out the window entirely as he began rubbing the round globes of Will’s ass roughly, his fingertip tapping over his slick hole. His own painfully hard cock rubbed against the back of Will’s thigh, leaking down his leg. “Will, my desire for you is more than I can withstand and I…” he whispered, his mind fogged over entirely with lust.  

Will held himself fast against the bed, resting on his forearms, ass presented perfectly to the his would be mate. “Take me,” he gasped, glancing over his shoulder at Hannibal, his deep blue gaze hooded. “ _Fuck_ me.”

With such an invitation as that, the older man braced himself against Will and drove in to the hilt, groaning louder than he ever had at the way Will’s body simply sucked him inside. The honeyed, heated, velvety slick enveloped him and his hips jerked of their own accord as he held himself over Will, his body pressed against his back fully. Strands of silver and brown hair fell into his face and against Will’s shoulder as he began moving in and out of Will steadily.

“Oh-” Will sighed out, thighs spread to take Hannibal in more, further, trying to take every inch of him for as long as possible. Will needed Hannibal like an undying fire, every bit of him aflame with renewed heat. “Hannibal-”

He drove in, over and over with an increasing urgency. Every press deeper felt like it wasn’t enough, like if he sank further and further and could wrap Will around himself entirely, he didn’t know if it _would be_ enough _._ Hannibal was almost terrified by how much he loved Will, when he saw flashes of what truly lay beneath the surface, and in moments like this, where nothing lay between them, is when it was most evident. He dragged his cock out all the way until the thick head caught on the reddened rim of Will’s entrance, then with a deep huff thrust forward slowly, sinking inside full, fat and deep. “My universe, my Will, how I love you,” he said in a ragged voice.

Will’s world went whirling at that, the confession of love blooming something else in him entirely. While one hand gripped the bed, the other reached behind him to grope Hannibal’s hip, keeping him locked into Will. Love was precious thing, deep with understanding of one another, and completely warranted in times like this. A lustful, longing gaze over his shoulder, Will licked his lips. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Hannibal panted, keeping his eyes focused on Will’s deep blue ones. He brought his fingers up to hold his strong jaw steady, kissing him deeply in rhythm with his body’s movements. It was a slow, rocking motion that grew in depth and intensity, their respiration syncing perfectly as sweat gathered between their bare bodies. “Infinitely, Will.”

Will’s eyes dropped closed as their mouths slotted together and tongues slipped perfectly inside with their bodies crashing in unison. “Tell me how much,” he heard himself whisper with a needy, low whine, biology all but begging to hear the Alpha dote.

Hannibal rutted into him faster, less gentle as they progressed, sweat dripping down his neck as he grazed sharp canines over Will’s neck and growled. His voice was like gravel, accent heavy. “You want to hear how I’d move heaven and earth for you, William? How I’ve spent all this time lying awake at night thinking of nothing but you, praying for a chance to see you, speak to you, touch you? And the moment I did, it was like blinding light searing into the darkness of dreams I thought could only be fantasies. Your taste shaking my foundations. I want nothing more than to please you, savor you, ensconce myself in everything that is _you_ until my dying breath, Will,” Hannibal murmured, babbling senselessly as he fucked into the Omega harder and faster than before, the headboard hitting against the wall loudly.

The Omega’s head dropped with that, panting as everything started to fall into place, and Will finally saw that Hannibal was truly in this for everything, for the long haul, not just the sex, not just the wild fucking. The realization was seamless, and Will started to come at the thought, hips rolled back to meet Hannibal’s brutally slapping ones. “Alpha… say it again…”

“I...Aš tave myliu, Will...I love you, with everything I have,” Hannibal answered, hips slapping against the Omega's round flank. He sucked rough kisses along the back of Will’s neck and shoulders, angling his thrusts to strike just so inside. His knot begin filling as his climax neared and he slowed himself down with a groan.

A reach between his own thighs to stroke himself and Will came completely undone, against his fingers and the sheets below them, slicking the Alpha’s cock shoved so deep inside of him he wasn’t sure where they began and where they ended. The white hot heat pulsed like a heartbeat in his loins, whole body lit with it. “Hannibal-”

The clench of Will’s body around Hannibal pulled free his pleasure, and his come pulsed hot up his shaft and into the Omega as he gripped his hips tight. His knot thickened and plugged him tight, and Hannibal rode out the waves of bliss, moaning his name in a choked sob against his back. “Will, Will, Will...”

Ass rolling back to settle in against Hannibal’s hips, Will groaned, head bowed as the Alpha came, filled completely. Will closed his eyes, his senses filled with the sound and scents of Hannibal around him, at ease. His breathing stilled, only soft pants of breath hung in the air now.  “Fuck…”

Hannibal brushed his fingers over Will’s throat, the pulse of blood in his veins thrumming in time with his own heartbeat. He wondered if he could ever live without Will and knew in truth he couldn’t, but wondered if and when the time would ever be right to claim him fully. He’d yet to reveal even a fraction of himself to the Omega, darkness that hid behind the veil he wore so well.


End file.
